New Candidates
by Hiei449
Summary: Note: Alot of people are calling this a Mary Sue. So, Mary Sue haters don't read. Also, girls have EX in this. Don't like? Then don't read. Everyone else, enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first attempt at a Megami Kouhosei fic. Please be nice with your reviews. Any way, on to the story.  
Chapter 1  
  
"They're at it again," Clay Cliff said as he stood against the wall watching Zero Enna and Hiead Gner fought.  
  
"When will they learn?" said the cat-eared girl, Kizna.  
  
"They get into a lot of trouble doing this and yet they continue to fight. Interesting," Clay said as he pushed his glasses up for the thousandth time. Zero jumped back as his hair began to glow. "There he goes," Clay said. Hiead was ready for Zero. He had done this trick on the first day they met. Zero ran towards him and jumped into the air disappearing from sight. Hiead wasn't fooled though. He grabbed Zero's fist as Zero came back into view.  
  
"Alright you two. Break it up. You know fighting is prohibited on G.O.A.," Instructor Azuma said. Both Hiead and Zero glared at each other before Hiead headed for the door. "Hold it 87. You candidates got somewhere to be," Azuma said.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Clay asked.  
  
"We've got some new candidates coming aboard G.O.A. and they'll be your new classmates. Thought you'd like to introduce yourselves. Now let's go," Azuma said as he left. The other candidates followed.  
"How much longer do we have to wait," a voice said from on the small transport ship.  
  
"Not long. There it is," another voice said as the person pointed towards the window.  
  
"Good, cause I'm tired of waiting. I'm just so bored," the first voice said walking towards it.  
  
"You're always bored. I just want to kick some ass," yet another voice said following the second person.  
  
"Yeah, well, here's your chance. Azuma brought some friends to play with," the second voice said. All three candidates looked at the window to see Zero, Hiead, and Clay standing at the dock waiting for the small ship.  
  
"They don't look half bad," the third voice said smirking.  
  
"In which way," the first voice laughed.  
  
"Come on you two. Let's grab our things," the second voice said.  
"So, who are these candidates?" Zero asked as the small ship docked.  
  
"My worst nightmare. I'm going to have a major ass headache by the end of the day," Azuma said. Three people came out of the ship and stepped onto the deck looking round.  
  
The first one wore a pair of baggy jeans and a loose shirt. He wore a baseball cap that hid his face in a shadow, but Zero and the others could tell that he had chocolate brown hair with streaks in it.  
  
The second one wore black pants and a loose black shirt. He also wore a baseball cap but his hair was tan.  
  
The third looked strange. He wore a loose pair of tan pants and a loose, long sleeved shirt that had a hood on it that covered most of his face. One long strand of black hair was all that could be seen. Hiead looked closely at the character and could tell he had teal blue eyes.  
  
"Welcome aboard G.O.A. I'm assuming you got the answer to your request and have taken care of everything?" Azuma said. The boy with the hooded shirt held up a piece of paper. Azuma nodded: "You will be staying in the boys dormitory. Class starts today, and you will be present. Is that understood, candidates?" The boys nodded. "Good, then we'll have no problems. Dismissed," Azuma said as he left. The three candidates looked at Zero and the others.  
  
"Hi, I'm Zero Enna," Zero said holding out his hand to the hooded candidate. The candidate stood there for a bit not saying anything before turning with the other two and heading off the their room. "Hey, wait a sec. Man, they're as stubborn as you are, Hiead," Zero said. Hiead glared at him before leaving the room.  
  
"I guess they just don't want to talk. But why did Azuma tell them they'd be staying in the boy's dormitory?" Clay asked walking up next to Zero.  
  
"Because they're boys," Zero said.  
  
"But, if they were boys, wouldn't it be obvious enough that Azuma didn't have to tell them?" Clay said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But are you saying that they might not be boys?" Zero asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. This is very interesting," Clay said.  
Zero entered the Cafeteria after classes. He grabbed some food and sat down with everyone. They chatted for a while before the three candidates entered. Silence fell over the cafeteria as the three candidates grabbed some food and sat down at a table in the far corner of the room. Zero and Clay watched as several people went up to talk to them, all ignored.  
  
"Zero, why don't you try and talk to them?" Clay said.  
  
"Yeah, you can talk to anybody," Kizna said.  
  
"You think I should?" Zero asked looking over at the three candidates.  
  
"Oh, yes, please try," Saki said.  
  
"Alright, wish me luck," Zero said as he got up and walked over to the three candidates. "Hi, um, you never told me your names earlier today," Zero said. The candidates didn't even look at him and continued to eat. "Hey, come on. I just want to talk," Zero said as he put a hand on the hooded candidates shoulder. The candidates stood up and shoved him away. "Hey, what is your problem? You act as though you don't want anyone near," Zero said.  
  
"Boy, aren't you smart," the candidate said.  
  
"I'm sick of you ignoring people. And I'm sick of you three hiding you faces," Zero said as his hair began to glow again. He then disappeared. The next thing everyone saw was the candidate's hood come off. Everyone gasped as long black hair flowed down the candidate's back. Zero appeared behind the candidate smirking. The smirk disappeared into a face of shock when the candidate turned around.  
  
There stood a girl with flowing black hair that had red tips and cold, teal blue eyes that burned with hate. Clay's fork dropped out of his hand and his mouth was wide open. There was no way that a girl could be a candidate. Girls could only be repairers.  
  
The candidate turned around and left with the other two candidates behind her. Zero stood there in shock as the cafeteria began to talk about it. "There's no way," Zero said to himself.  
So, one of the three new candidates is a girl. Who knew? Anyway, tell me how you like it. Flames will only end up being laughed at. Also, send me some ideas. It would really help a lot. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, new chapter. On the last chapter, one of the three new candidates ended up being a girl. Now we can find out more about these candidates.  
Chapter 2 EX Reaction  
"So one of the new candidates is a girl. Very interesting. But how can she be a candidate when she's a girl? Girls don't have EX," Clay said to himself. He paced around the room as Zero watched him from his bed.  
  
"Clay, will you please sit down? You're going to put a hole in the floor with all your pacing," Zero said as Clay continued to pace.  
  
"Girls can't have Ex. They just can't," Clay said, obviously not hearing him.  
  
Zero sighed and got up. He left the room not being able to stand all that pacing. "How can he just pace back and forth? But he does have a good point. I don't think any girl has been able to have EX. Maybe they don't. I think I know how to find out," Zero said with a smirk. He then took off down the hall.  
  
Hiead stood against the wall watching as the three new candidates talked. The girl had her hood back up but it didn't cover much of her face now. She didn't smile much or laughs as her other two friend talked and laughed. 'I'm going to figure this out,' Hiead thought as he got up and walked out and down the hall. He soon arrived at Instructor Azzuma's door and walked in. "Instructor?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's you. What do you want 87?" Azzuma said.  
  
"Instructor, why are their female candidates on board G.O.A? Females can't have EX," Hiead stated.  
  
Azzuma smirked: "Why should it matter to you? Now go away."  
  
Hiead glared at the Instructor before leaving. 'They can't have EX. Plain and simple. That's just not right.' Hiead continued to walk down the hall. He smirked as some candidates moved out of the way. 'I love it when they do that. That means they're all weaker than me.' Hs thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone, or shall he say, they bumped into him. "Hey, watch where you're going!?" Hiead snapped.  
  
"Why don't you watch where YOU'RE going?"  
  
Hiead turned to see none other than the girl. Her hood was down and her hair flowed freely behind her. "Oh great, it's you," she said with a hint of disgust.  
  
Hiead glared at her: "You don't belong here, weakling."  
  
The girl glared back: "Really?"  
  
"State your name, woman," Hiead said. 'If I can at least get her name then I can find information on her.'  
  
The girl smirked: "Why should my name interest you?"  
  
Hiead turned: "If you wont give me your name, then I'll leave." He started to head down the hall.  
  
"The name is Alice," the girl said before walking down in the other direction.  
  
'Alice.' Hiead smirked. 'I'll figure you out one way or another, Alice.'  
Zero ran into the crowded cafeteria and over to his table. He began to talk to the guys about his plan.  
  
"Zero, you can just start something like that. You don't know them," Kizna yelled.  
  
Zero quickly covered her mouth: "I want to see if they truly do have EX."  
  
"I want to as well," Saki said.  
  
"Saki, you're not helping," Clay said.  
  
Saki looked at him: "Oh hush up Clay. We all know you want to know as well."  
  
Clay blushed: "Yeah, but I didn't think we'd do this."  
  
"Oh come on. Just once. If we get in trouble, I'll take the blame," Zero said. He gave them his best puppy dog eyes that he could manage. One by one the others nodded. Zero jumped up. "Great. Now we have to wait for the guest of honor."  
  
As if on cue, Alice and her two friends came in and grabbed some food, sitting down at their normal table.  
  
Zero grabbed a try of food and sat down. After a while, he picked up a handful of food and stood up. He took aim and threw it at Alice. It went hurling threw the air and hit her in the side of the face. The talk in the room ceased and everyone stared at Alice. "I knew it! She as no EX," Zero yelled.  
  
"I think he's right," a candidate said.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too," a repairer said.  
  
"Hey phony, take this," a candidate said as he threw an apple at her. The apple went flying at the candidates, but stopped suddenly. It fell to the ground not even reaching its target. The talk I the room stopped as the three candidates stood. Zero took a step back as their hair began to glow. Hiead walked in just in time to see them disappear. Soon, trays were being spilled onto everyone's lap. Some of the girls screamed and ran out while others just stood back and looked around trying to find them. When all the trays had been dumped and food was everywhere, the candidates reappeared in the same stop there were. They smirked as they walked past the parting candidates and out of the room. Hiead looked down in his hand to see a note. He opened it and read.  
  
It said: Still think I don't belong here?  
  
Hiead smirked and left the room. 'I think this'll be interesting.'  
Another chapter up. I'm not doing that bad, no thanks to some people. Anyway, I'll continue to work on it. Flames will be laughed at. 


End file.
